Project Fanfic BAP
by tiggerccino98
Summary: MENCERITAKAN TENTANG SEBUAH GIRLGROUP YG SEBENERNYA FUJOSHI / SHIPPER COUPLE B.A.P / mungkin bakal dihapus (atau dipindah) :P
1. Chapter 1

_HARAP BACA kalo masih kurang ngerti PM oke?_

Halo, selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam!

Akibat dari (?) ffnya **AruSwari96 **_sunbae-nim_ yang **TSM's Butler Cafe Story** ane jadi punya ide gila ini hehehehe

Jadi ceritanya ane pengen bikin cerita gitu, **TS ent** ngeluarin **girlgroup** baru.. dan ternyata membernya itu **fujoshi** dan kebetulan **ngeship couple B.A.P** ngoehehehehe..

Tapi ane bingung sama nama2 membernya. Makanya saya minta bantuan dari para baby dan b.a.p couple shipper sekalian untuk berpartisipasi.

Nahh! **Bagi yang tertarik** (kalo ada nih yaa..) kalo jadi ada **5 orang** yang daftar atau lebih bakalan saya lanjutin hehehe (kalo adaa yang mau)

Mungkin yah memang udah ada ff macam gini kali ya.. (mungkin?)

Tapi insyaallah jalan ceritanya beda (mungkin) pokoknya ya begitu deh..

Ya **langsung saja** kalau ada yang mau ! **isi formulir dibawah ini**.. hohohoho..

* * *

**Birth Name :**

**Stage Name :**

**Nickname :**

**Position :**

**Birth Date :**

**Blood Type :**

**Height :**

**Weight :**

**Hobbies :**

**Special Talents :**

**Personality :**

* * *

**Posisi** yang mencangkup:

.**Leader **(sesuai umur / golongan darah / personality)

.Main vocal

.Lead vocal

.Main dancer

.Lead dancer

.**Maknae** (dipilih sesuai umur ne:3)

.Visual

.Face of the group

.Rapper

Oh ya, sekalian, jika para reader punya** nama** bagus **untuk group**nya tolong beri tau ane ya :D soalnya ane paling ga bisa bikin nama group gitu. Sekalian deh sama **konsep groupnya**.

Menurut kalian konsep groupnya **bagaiman**a nih?

**.Cute**

**.Sexy**

**.Hiphop**

Atau ada **tambahan** lain?

Jadi setelah ini, ada yang tertarik?

Ane kasih **contoh formulir**nya yee...

**Nama (oc) asli** : Park Hannah

**Nama Panggung** : Hannah

**Nama Panggilan** : Leader Hannah

**Posisi** : Leader, Lead Vocal

**Tanggal Lahir** : 15 agustus 1990

**Golongan Darah **: A

**Tinggi Badan** : 167cm

**Berat Badan** : 47 kg

**Hobby **(sehari2 di dorm nanti /misalnya) : nonton drama

**Bakat Lain** : acting

**kepribadian** : perhatian, baik hati

Nanti **bagi** namanya **yang terpilih** **akan dikonfirmasi lewat PM + info lebih lanjut**, ok?

Mungkin juga nih, ane bakalan ikut jadi membernya (hahahahaha)

(Semoga ada yang mau)

**See you next year** /?


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

Halo, yeorobun, minna-san!

Ternyaata ada yang mau ahahaha :P

Kemaren maaf ada yang kurang lengkap,

Cara pemilihannya di acak tiga kali (di random dot org) dan diambil 5 teratas.. hohoho

Dan selamat untuk yang terpilih ^^

.KekeMato2560 alias Choi Jekyung eonni :3

.Myuu myuu alias Jyun Soyoon, dongsaengi-ya, marga unikmu membawa berkah/?

.Jang Taeyoung (yeeeey!^^)

.Yeon-Sso alias Yoon Soohye ^^

.JokerKiller alias Choi Sihyeon :D

Taeyoung lu jadi leader ya? Hehehe

Ampun jangan kutuk saya /di kutuk tae beneran/

Eh iya, ngomong ngomong ntar saya juga ikut jadi member itu girlgroup lohh huahahahahaha

Dan bagi yang dafta tapi belom kepilih, makasih dan maaf ya.

Makasih udah ikutan ^^ dan maaf anda belum beruntung

Tapi tetep ada di ff ini kok, jadi mantan trainee mungkin :P

Atau jadi group lain :P

info lebih lanjut di publish kapan-kapan /digebukin massal/

Ya udah segitu aja pemberitahuannya :3

bye


	3. not debuted yet :P

2013, December 10

Belakangan terdengar kabar bahwa TS Entertainment sedang menyiapkan sebuah girlgroup yang akan debut di awal tahun 2014 ini. Group yang dikabarkan berkonsep sexy-hiphop terdiri dari 6 gadis muda yang cantik. Beberapa media mengatakan bahwa group ini telah di trainee kurang kebih dalam 2 tahun belakangan. Kami belum yakin dengan nama groupnya namun kami telah mendapat info tentang profil para membernya, Taeyoung, Julianne, Shan, Ji, Hyemin dan maknae mereka Jyun.

Lalu bagaimana tanggapan publik?

"kurasa mereka masih sangat muda dan bertalenta. Konsep mereka hiphop? Aku kurang yakin mereka bisa." –Lim Dongjae, mahasiswa (19)

"ahhh, benarkah itu? Enam anggota? Seperti B.A.P? ah tidak, entah kenapa aku merasa tak rela jika B.A.P dipasangkan dengan group baru itu. Aku fans B.A.P." –Lee Jinhee, pelajar (16)

"girl group? Bukankah sudah terlalu banyak di korea?" –Kim Hyunji, ibu rumah tangga (32)

"mereka harusnya berbakat. Kita lihat saja. Jika mereka cantik aku akan langsung masuk fansclubnya, haha." Kim Sungjin, pelajar (17)

Bagaimana tanggapan para senior?

"group baru? Ah mereka? Mereka dongsaeng yang berbakat, tentu saja." –Jun Hyosung, Secret

"group? Baru? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu. Namun kurasa memang benar. Haha."Song Jieun, Secret

"girlgroup baru? Kenapa tidak kau tunggu saja dan jadikan mereka sebagai kejutan?" Yoo Youngjae, B.A.P

Walaupun masih bungkam, mereka tentu tidak membantah hal itu. Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan Youngjae untuk menjadikan ini kejutan?

* * *

2013, December 30

Baru-baru ini, CEO TS Entertainment mengiyakan tentang Group baru dibawah naungannya. Dan tepat puku 12.00 kemarin, fans dikejutkan dengan postingan di situs resmi TS Entertainment mengenai profil member group yang namanya belum di sebutkan tersebut. Berikut adalah profil mereka.

Birth name : Jang Taeyoung

Stage name : Taeyoung

Nickname : TaeTae, Taeyoungie

Position : Leader, Main vocal

Birth date : 1992-December-18

Blood type : B

Height : 170 cm

Weight : 50 kg

Special Talent : Drawing, muaythai(?)

Birth Name : Choi Si Hyeon

Stage Name : Julianne Choi

Nickname : dorkytaller Hyeon, dorkqueen

Position : main vocal, face of the group + Visual

Birth Date : 1994-July-05

Blood Type : O

Height : 173 cm

Weight : 47 kg

Special Talents : modeling (catwalk, photoshoot) piano, gitar akustik, dan biola.

Birth Name : Yoon Soo Hye

Stage Name : Shan

Nickname : Angelic Voice Shan

Position : Lead vocal, visual

Birth date : 1996-November -28

Blood Type : AB

Height : 169 cm

Weight : 48 kg

Special talents : acting

Birth name : Choi Jekyung

Stage name : Ji

Nickname : Shikshin, queen of tears, Puppy choi.

Position : Rapper, Lead Dancer.

Birth date : 1997-March-06

Blood type : O

Height : 168cm

Weight : 50kg

Special talents : Korean tradisional dance and poppin dance.

Birth name : Song Hyemin

Stage name : Hyemin

Nickname : coffee hye

Position : Lead Vocal

Birth date : 1998-December-27

Blood type : B

Height : 167 cm

Weight : 45 kg

Special talents : cooking, music instrument (guitar, piano, bass, drum), writing Rapp

Birth Name : Jyun Soyoon

Stage Name : Jyun

Nickname : Fail Evil, Jyun and the Bear (masha & the bear) :D

Position : Lead Vocalist, Lead dancer, Maknae, Rapper

Birth Date : 1999 march 09

Blood Type : B

Height : 168 cm

Weight : 44 kg

Special Talents : Singing, Playing Guitar and Piano, Writing Lyrics.

Postingan ini mendapat banyak sekali tanggapan. "dua membernya bahkan belum resmi lulus SMP.", "mereka mempunyai dua rapper, seperti B.A.P. apakah ini kesengajaan?" , "mereka membawakan HipHop? Mereka harusnya bagus dalam rap. Rappernya 99line?"

* * *

2014 january 01

Tepat saat pergantian tahu, TS Entertainment kembali meyakinkan netizens tentang group baru mereka. Kali ini TS memposting tentang fakta kedua member di fancafe. Berikut isi fakta menarik member group-baru-tanpa-nama tersebut.

_Maknae Jyun's fact:

Seorang pemilih makanan

Pernah punya cita-cita jadi pembunuh bayaran

Selalu berpendapat bahwa tidur lebih baik daripada makan

Pernah menyamar menjadi namja, dan teman-temannya memujinya tampan saat itu.

ia sangat menyukai kartun Marsha & the Bear

_Hyemin's fact:

tugasnya di dorm adalah memasak

ia sangat menyukai serial kartun Happy Tree Friends

ia pecinta kopi. Tiada hari tanpa minum kopi. Dan dia adalah alasan utama mereka memiliki mesin kopi di dorm

ia juga penggemar anime

ia adalah member terpendek

_Sihyeon's Fact :

pelupa akut

innocent

Punya Anemia

Buah Berry Addict. Sangat suka makan tidak peduli tengah malam sekalipun, terutama daging sapi, Italian food, dan Blueberry Chees Cake. tidak suka kedelai, pisang, pepaya, dan akan menangis jika dipaksa memakannya.

penggemar berat WINE, tpi lebih memilih soda drpd alcohol walaupun toleransi tubuhnya cukup tinggi, dan minuman favnya (real) tetap air putih, susu (stdknya slalu ada 2 kotak 240ml rasa strawberry di dlm tas), dan yougurt.

_Shan's Fact :

Shan bergolongan darah AB dan mempunyai kepribadian 4D

Phobia sama ular dan cicak

Hal yang disukai: Jung Daehyun, TOMAT, Menyanyi, dan teman-temannya

Meskipun sering bertingkah aneh tapi ia tergolong pintar.

Dia sejak awal melihat Daehyun, selalu menganggap bahwa Dae adalah twinsnya. Dia juga sering manggil Dae dengan sebutan TwinsJung, ia Daehyun fanatik.

_Ji's Fact :

Queen of tears, jekyung itu suka nangis cuma karna hal-hal sepele.

Ia disebut Shikshin karena ia suka makan (Seperti Sihyeon)

Hyperaktif.

Paling kekanakan walaupun bukan maknae tp serius kalau dimintain saran sama member lain .

Jahil seperti evil.

sampai saat ini baru lima member yang di publikasikan faktanya. Mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya.

* * *

Soyoon melempar iPadnya ke sofa. Ia memijit pelipisnya lembut. Hening hingga..

"PUAHAHAHA.."

"eiih.. kau ini kenapa? Ketularan Soohye eonni, huh?" tanya Hyemin. "Kau sedang apa sih? Membaca sesuatu?"

"ehehe.. aku membaca ini. Lihatlah! Situs ini telah memposting tiga artikel tentang kita." Soyoon tersenyum bangga sambil menyerahkan iPadnya pada Hyemin.

"kau tertawa seperti orang gila hanya karena ini? Kau memprihatinkan."

"ya! Tidak tidak!" Leader mereka, Taeyoung tiba-tiba muncul. "kau harusnya bangga, Hyemin-ah. Dengan begini hasil kerja keras kita tidak sia-sia!" tambahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya tinggi. Soyoon pun ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Hyemin hanya menatap malas leaderdan maknaenya.

"aihh.. ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Sihyeon yang baru tiba.

"biasa. Kaum golongan darah B sedang kompakan." Jawab Hyemin sekenanya.

"ah, ramai sekali. Kukira kenapa." Ucap Sihyeon sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"oh ya, bukannya kau juga B?" tanya Sihyeon pada Hyemin yang mulai sibuk menyeduh kopi.

* * *

Saat ini Taeyoung, Sihyeon, Soohye, Jekyung, Hyemin, dan Soyoon sedang berada di TS Building. Mereka dipanggil untuk mengikuti pertemuan tentang kelanjutan group mereka. Masalah debut.

"huuh, masa anak 15 tahun harus ikut pertemuan sih." Keluh Soyoon.

"tentu saja harus," ucap Sihyeon. "kalau tidak kau tida bisa apa – apa diatas panggung nanti."

"oh my god!" Taeyoung memekik tiba –tiba.

Member lain serentak menoleh kearah pandang sang leader. Lebih tepatnya kearah dua pemuda yang sedang berjalan bersamaan kearah mereka.

"DAEJAE!" jerit Taeyoung sambil berlari kearah dua pemuda itu –Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Taeyoung-noona!?" pekik keduanya.

Taeyoung berhenti tepat di hadapan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"annyeong! Kalian berdua sedang apa? Minta cuti untuk menikah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum polos.

"aniyo, eonni! DaeLo is real!" sahut Soyoon sementara Taeyoung menyernyit.

"mwoya? DaeJae is real!"

"animnida, DaeLo lebih terlihat mesra."

"ne,benar. DaeLo plus plus." Sahut Jekyung.

"Twins! Kita bertemu lagi! Mari kita berfoto!" Soohye sedikit menarik lengan Daehyun.

"jwieosonghajiman, Hyung. Daripada kalian bingung lebih baik kalian jangan menghiraukan kedua orang ini." Kata Hyemin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya menyernyit bingung lalu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan keenam gadis yang masih mempeributkan hal yang kurang... ya, begitulah.

"memang DaeLo sering bersama sih, tapi DaeJae lebih unyu, kau tahu."

"DaeLo saja lah eonni..."

"what if I say Younglo?" sahut Sihyeon a.k.a Julianne yang sedari tadi diam.

"NO!"

* * *

"Hi-Pro?!" seru keenam member.

"ya, nama yang keren bukan?" tanya Manajer dengan semangat.

"nama apaan tuh?" Tanya Soyoon.

"yang kasih nama siapa sih?" gumam Hyemin.

"yaelah, hi-pro?" Jekyung menggaruk pipinya.

"Hi-pro ya?" gumam Sihyeon.

"Hi-Pro? Oh boleh boleh. Terus nama fandomnya apa dong?" tanya Sang Leader, Taeyoung.

"nah, itu dia. Bagaimana dengan Hi-people?" CEO TS menatap para member satu-persatu.

"gak sekalian Hi-Lo gitu? Plis deh, perasaan nama group para sunbae keren-keren deh. Untouchable, Secret, Best Absolute Perfect. Lah kita masa Hi-Pro?" protes Jekyung.

"et, dengarkan dahulu. Hi-Pro itu singkatan dari High Project. Tapi bisa juga High and Professional." Jelas CEO.

"hah, terserahlah."

"sajangnim, bisakah kita tutup meeting ini?" Soyoon mengangkat tangannya.

"eh, wae gurae?" tanya manajer.

"aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi, Marsha and The Bear akan segera mulai. Aku harus pulang dan menontonnya."

"..."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

wkwk, gimana gimana? gaje kah?

emang aye gaje huahahahahahaha

oiya ada pemberitahuan sedikit mungkin ff ini bakal dihapus ye, soalnya ini ga kayak ff sumpah (kata temen aye)

tapi tetep di post kok di wattpad jadi kali mau baca, kunjungi wattpad saya ngoehehe (kalo mau)

semua member jangan marah ya, gomen saya kan gak berbakat (eaaaa)


End file.
